Doga
Doga, or Dorga is a supporting character from Final Fantasy III, who temporarily joins the party after being met at Doga's Manor. He is a powerful wizard who has lived for many years. Doga supports the party at several points of the game in his state as a mortal and even after his own death. Profile Story One of the three students of the great Magus Noah, Master Doga was given the power of magic. A recluse, he lives in a manor secluded from the rest of the world protected by powerful winds, with moogles as his guards. He joins the heroes when he enters the Cave of the Circle with them. The Warriors of the Light travel through the Cave of the Circle in order to make the Nautilus submersible and then so they can enter the Temple of Time and ultimately awake Unei. As a supporting character, he sometimes casts either Flare or Firaga at the start of a battle. He later goes to another dimension to find the key to the Forbidden Land, Eureka. He is not heard from again until he contacts Master Unei in the world of dreams. Eventually he contacts her again after the heroes get the Invincible to come to the other dimension. The heroes later have to fight him in Doga's Grotto where he turns into a horrible, tailed, inhuman head. The heroes must battle Doga and Unei as the Eureka Key needs energy from them before it can be used. After the party defeats him, Doga reassures the party that though his body is destroyed, his spirit will live on and gives them the complete Eureka Key. Before fading away Doga commands the party to travel to Syrcus Tower and defeat Xande. He tells them that this will banish darkness from the world. When the party is defeated by the Cloud of Darkness, it is Master Doga, along with Master Unei, who revives them. After doing so, their spirits move on for good. Gameplay In the 3D versions, as a Magus, Doga aids in battles by casting Firaga on enemies. If the whole party has mini-status on (such as in the Cave of the Circle), Doga casts Flare on a single enemy. Boss Doga is fought as a boss. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Doga appears as a supporting non-playable character in "Chronicles of the New Era" storyline involving the Syrcus Tower. The enemies Doga's Clone(s) also appear in the tower. FFXIV Doga.png|Doga's in-game appearance. Unei Doga_Crystal Tower.png|Doga and Unei in front of the Crystal Tower. Doga Syrcus Tower.png|Doga on the top floor of Syrcus Tower. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Doga Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Doga Sprite.png|Sprite. PFF_Doga.png|Boss sprite Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Doga is an ally and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy III default outfit. His EX ability is Feral Strike. FFAB Fira - Doga Legend SR.png|Fira (SR). FFAB Firaga - Doga Legend SR.png|Firaga (SR). FFAB Fira - Doga Legend SR+.png|Fira (SR+). FFAB Firaga - Doga Legend SR+.png|Firaga (SR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Doga appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a fire-elemental card. Gallery FFIII Manga Doga.jpg|Doga in the Manga. Doga-YnKDFFIII-robed.jpg|Doga robed. FFIII Manga Dogo and Unei Young.jpg|Young Doga and Unei. DogaDS.png|Render (DS). FFIII Doga PSP Render.png|Render (PSP). FFAB Doga Blizzaga.png|Doga casting Blizzaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Trivia *In Final Fantasy IX, Doga's Artifact is a key item that can be bought at the Treno Auction House, and if it is then taken to the phonograph in the inn of the Black Mage Village with Une's Mirror, "Pavilion of Dorga and Une" will play until the player leaves the village. *His original NES sprite, albeit modified, is used in the webcomic "8 Bit Theater". The sprite is used to represent the character Sarda. *One of the Mixes from the aborted Transmuter job in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is named "Doga's Wrath" . Category:Magi Category:Guest characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy III de:Doga fr:Doga pt-br:Doga ru:Дога